Fire and flames
by Marjon
Summary: 15/100 moods: Indescribable. "David?" He tried again, stepping closer. Softly he laid his hand upon the blonde's shoulder, actually startling him. David looked up and much to his surprise Griffin saw tear streaks on this face. GriffinxDavid
1. Confused

_Author's note: My first installment to a 100 moods challenge! More will follow soon, until then enjoy this piece._

**Summary: **David broke up with Millie and Griffin finally realizes what that might mean. GriffinxDavid

* * *

**1/100: Confused**

At the sound of someone Jumping I divert my attention slightly from the game.

"You back already?" From the corner of my eyes I see David standing in the doorway. The blonde slowly walks into the room - towards the kitchen - without saying anything. "I thought you were staying out all night." When I still get no reaction from David I pause my game and glance over my shoulder.

"David?" I ask, watching as he pulls the refrigerator door open and grabs a bottle of beer. "David?" I try again and stand up from the couch. This is nothing like David at all. Slowly I make my way towards the blonde and lightly touch his arm as I stand next to him. He actually jumps at the contact. "You okay?"

A shrug.

"What happened?" I am not really sure if I want to know, but he still isn't looking at me and it actually worries me. Not that I would ever admit that aloud to him.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Another shrug.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care." I turn around and let myself fall back on the couch. I grab the controller and continue my game. For a minute he doesn't say a word.

"We broke up." He says it so softly I almost don't hear it above the sounds of the tv. At the words my heart skip a beat, but I quickly ignore that little fact. I look behind me to where David stands.

"You did what?"

"She gave me a choice," David continues, as if he hadn't heard me. In his hand he holds his beer tightly and his eyes are fixed solely on the bottle. His thumb slowly moves across the label.

"What kind of choice?" Behind me I hear the game tell me I am game over. I must not have paused it, yet I can't really bring myself to care enough.

"She wanted me to choose between you and her. She was tired of having to share me." David fell silent as he took a large gulp of his drink. "She couldn't see I needed both of you, that I couldn't choose."

"Then why did you?" I ask in a soft voice. I want to stand up and walk towards him, but I can't seem to force my body to do so.

"She was asking me to either give up you and Jumping or give up her and any normal life I could possibly get." His head falls forward and his shoulders slump. If I wasn't watching him so closely I might think he was crying.

"But you love your time with Millie. You always say so." I try to say it without letting any emotion sip through, but it isn't easy.

"I know. I don't want to give up that part."

"I don't understand. Then why did you choose me?" The surprise in my voice must be very badly covered up, because for the first time since David came in is he looking at me. A sad little smile is on his lips and it confuses me even more.

"How can I ever give up Jumping? It's part of who I am. I can't ignore it. You remind me of that at least once a week."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you would've found a way." I can feel blood starting to rush to my face, but I try my best to hide it.

"Then I guess I must make myself clearer. How can I ever give YOU up?" David puts the beer on the counter behind him and turns his head ever so slightly to the side. "I love the time I have with Millie; it makes me feel normal, it makes it feel like there is a world without the constant danger. But in fact, I love the time where I am not pretending even more. I love the time I am spending here."

"But why?" David had a choice; he could escape this hell, even for a short while, even while he was just pretending. "Why would you ever want to pick this kind of life over any other?"

David drops his gaze and he picks up his beer once more.

I raise an eyebrow and glance towards the other male with curiosity. "David, why?"

"Drop it, Griffin. I don't want to talk about it." He finishes his drink in one large gulp and throws it in the trashcan. Without another word he walk away into his bedroom.

Despite my better judgment I get up from the couch and follow him. In the doorway I stop and lean against the wood. David is seated on the right side of his bed, his face in his hands.

We stay silent for a while, I am not even sure he knows I am here.

"She made me realize I don't want the normal life. I don't want a big house with a white fence around it and some dogs and kids. It's not who I am."

I don't reply, I don't know how.

"I live for these thrills. The adrenaline I get from almost getting caught, from fighting the Paladins... The constant fear and never knowing when your life might end. Living life always on the edge. I guess I was already always like that."

"How can you ever _Like_ this kind of life?" I almost spit it out at him.

At my reaction he looks up. "Don't you get it? I don't care about it all, because I know you will always be there to help me. Prevent me from doing anything stupid, save me if I actually do said thing. I trust you, Griffin. That is something I could never give Millie and she knew it. That's why she made me choose."

"That it? You picked me because I clean up your mess? Because I am your protector?" The words come out harsher than I mean, but I can't help it. I wasn't sure what I had expected, but surely not this.

The pain in David's face doesn't help the guilt I begin to feel. I push it all back though. I can't let him see how much his words hurt me.

"Maybe. I guess. I don't know. Maybe I made the wrong choice after all," he says in a dead voice. He stands up from the bed and wants to walk out of the room. When I don't move he shakes his head and he prepares himself to Jump.

"David, no." I grab his arm just in time.

"What?"

"I..." I want to say something, but nothing comes into my mind. "Nevermind."

I turn around and start walking back to the couch. The conversations leave my thoughts clustered and I need something to take my mind off of it.

A hand grabs my right upper arm and forces me to turn around. I open my mouth to protest, but I am cut off before I can start. A pair of lips presses against my own and my eyes widen. I am too shocked to respond to his action. David seems to take it as a bad sign and pulls away. A nearly inaudible sigh escapes him and he turns around.

"What was that about?" I whisper. I don't dare to speak out loud, for I am afraid my voice will break.

"A mistake. Don't worry, it will never happen again," David replies and walk back to his room.

I take a deep breath and take two large strides. I grab David and push him quite roughly against the wall. My mouth is on his before he can say anything. I hear a small sound coming from the back of his throat and it turns me on even more. I close my eyes and let my hands wander over his abdomen, searching for the hem of his shirt. I feel David reach his hands up to my neck and shoulders and he pulls me closer.

I break free and move my mouth to the hollow place in his neck. David lets out a moan and I smile slightly.

"Oh god, I am so happy I made this choice."

"You'd better," I growl. David laughs loudly and I can actually feel my heart swell.

David puts a hand under my chin and pulls my head back up.

"Don't feel bad because of the reasons I picked you," he says in a serious voice and I look away. "Look at me." I comply slowly and look at his face. "I care about you and I don't want to loose you. Not ever. Not to the Paladins, not to Millie, not to anyone. You are way too important to me for that to happen."

"Enough with this girly talk?" I inquire and again David laughs. "Good," I mutter and pull him along with me into this bedroom. I push him onto the bed and quickly pull his shirt over his head. My mouth reaches for his, but David puts his hand between us.

"Now what?"

"It's not fair for me to loose my shirt, while you get to keep it on."

"Bad luck," I mutter and push him back onto the mattress. My hands roam over his body and my mouth goes back to his neck. I suck on a part of his skin and a moan escapes the blonde. I grin and work my way down. My hands fumble with his belt, until I growl in annoyance, pull back and pull it with a little too much force out of David pants.

David chuckles and I can't help but love the sound every time I hear it. I lower my mouth and plant kisses around his bellybutton, teasingly slow making my way down.

"God, can't you make it a bit faster?" He says, his voice deeper than normal and full with lust and want.

I let my fingers roam around a little, slowly opening the buttons of his pants. I give in and decide to put David out of his misery. Never before have I been this glad David chose me instead of Millie.


	2. Good

_Author's note:_ The second piece to the 100 moods challenge! More will follow soon!

* * *

**Summary: David tries to read a book, but Griffin doesn't make it easy for him. Yet for once, David does not really seem to care. **(Pre-slash DavidxGriffin)

**2/100: Good  
**

I look up from my book as I hear Griffin come in. He is soaked from head to toe. His hair drips and he leaves behind a trail of water on the floor.

I realize I stare at him for a moment too long as Griffin raises an eyebrow and shakes his head as he walks towards his bedroom. I fight down a blush and I am grateful Griffin isn't around to see it.

"I take it you've got him?" I ask and turn myself on the couch so I am facing his room.

"Unfortunately not," Griffin replies. I hear the sound of a piece of wet clothing fall onto the floor and as Griffin takes a step forward I can see him putting a black T-shirt over his head. My eyes linger a little too long on the exposed piece of skin, but fortunately he doesn't seem to notice.

"He didn't show up. Some other guy came in his place. I didn't even recognize him, so either he's a newbie or so lowly ranked I've never had the pleasure to meet him."

"He wasn't there?" I ask, unable to hide my surprise.

"Don't you ever listen?" Griffin replies and I shake my head. He can't see it though, but I don't think he cares. "It was no problem, we won't have to see this guy ever again."

I hear the ruffle of falling clothes again and I force myself not to picture it.

"Did you..." I cough to clear my suddenly dry throat. "Did you get any information from him?"

"No, neither of them was willing to speak."

"Them?"

Griffin walks towards his doorway and looks at me, just putting on his belt. I try not to let my eyes wander to where his hands are.

"It was just three of them, no problem."

"You didn't get hurt did you?" I can't help the small bit of concern slip through. Griffin smirks and walks towards the small kitchen.

"Not all of us are as clumsy as you are, David."

I ignore his comment and instead face my book. I try to read, but the words don't seem to make any sense. I glance up when a bottle of beer is put in my line of view.

"Thanks," I utter and grab it.

"Scoot."

"Go find your own spot."

"Well, look at that, I just found one."

"This one's taken," I reply with a sigh and look back at my book. A sound of surprise escapes me when my legs are pulled up.

"Not anymore." Griffin sits down and I could swear I saw a smile appear on his lips for the tiniest of moments, but it was gone before I could think anything of it. Nevertheless I put my legs back to where they were; however this time resting on Griffin's legs instead of the soft pillows.

Much to my surprise he doesn't seem to care and only reaches over to grab one of his reports. He lets it rest on my shins and all I can do it stare for a few moments. Quickly I avert my eyes and pretend to read again, but I have to read the same line ten times before it's meaning reaches my mind. From over the top of the book I glance towards him and he plays with a pen between his fingers, his focus entirely on the report. I don't know what has gotten him in this mood but I sure as hell am not complaining. I might as well enjoy it while it lasts; with Griffin you never know.


	3. Relaxed

_Author's note: The third piece to the 100 moods challenge, sorry for being so teeny tiny!_

* * *

**Summary: David tries to find some peace on a deserted island. **

**3/100: Relaxed**

Just laying on some deserted beach in the late-summer sun does something to a human being. Slowly David arched his back and stretched his arms and legs a little before lying down comfortably once more.

Before he had known he could travel to nearly any place on earth he had never really enjoyed simply sunbathing, but now, these days crammed with more and more Paladin attacks, a seemingly jealous Millie and well- Griffin, he could really see the benefits of it. Hardly had he been so relaxed as the times he lay on the white beach with a cold drink under the warm sun with not a soul around.

"You coming along?"

Slowly David pushed his sunglasses lower on the bridge of his nose. A sigh escaped him as he felt his muscles tense again already.

"You really should try this sometime as well, Griffin," he muttered under his breath before he got up, pushing the wrinkles out of his shirt and the sand off his pants.

He thought he could see the corners of the brunette's lips turned upwards, but he had Jumped before David knew for sure. So far for a relaxing day at the beach. Perhaps he really had to take the Brit along next time, at least that way he could not come and get him for yet another fight...


	4. Jealous

_Author's note: I'll try to update every other day, although I am not sure if I will be able to keep up with that pace. Anyways, I hope you like this one!_

* * *

**Summary: When David goes back to retrieve some things he does not expect a declaration of love from Millie. GriffinxDavid**

**4/100: Jealous**

"He doesn't love you, but I do!"

The words sting me like a thousand little needles. I glance backwards towards Millie, who stands just a few feet behind me. One hand is outstretched to my shoulder, but I easily take another step to be just out of her reach. I can see tears starting to form in her eyes, but I am not as affected by it as I might have been before.

"What?" I ask in a dead voice. I watch her as she appears to become frightened by me. I am not sure why, it has to be because of the way I react or perhaps how I look, but at this moment my heart is too hurt to take in any other feelings.

"He does not love you, David," she repeats but I shake my head at the words. You are lying, I want to say, but somehow the words are stuck halfway down my throat. You don't know if he loves me or not. "But I love you…"

Once more I shake my head, this time a little more aggressively. This was not what'd supposed to happen. I had just needed to collect the last of my things that were left at her place and then I would leave her alone forever. Things hadn't meant to go like this. I do not want to hear her lies or a declaration of love. Not when all I want is to hear those words from a very different person.

"Please believe me David, I see it when he's around. He doesn't love you, not like I do!"

"You don't know what he is like. You don't even care." My voice sounds hollow, even in my own ears. How am I supposed to react to this when perhaps she is right? How do I know her words do not hold a tiny amount of truth? What if he really doesn't care for me?

I watch as she steps closer and lays a hand on my upper arm. I glance towards it but do not flinch away from her touch. "Don't leave me… Stay," she murmurs, staring deep into my eyes and with a small encouraging smile on her lips. For a moment I want to nod and take her into my arms. For a moment I remember how I used to love her, how I wanted her around for so long. But those are times long gone. I have someone else right now, someone I do not have to protect every day of his life, but who will protect me if I need it.

"I can't." With those words I take a step backwards and Jump back to the lair. The last look I see on Millie's face is one of utter envy and disappointment. It contorts her face into something that does not suit her and makes me realize I made the right choice.

"What took you so long?" A voice behind me mutters and I smile when Griffin steps closer to me to pull me into a deep kiss. I made a few bad mistakes in my life, but this was not one of them.


	5. Thankful

_Author's note: Almost all of the fics are slash, however some of them will be pre-slash, implied slash or have no pairing at all. ALL fics will include Griffin and David though :) I hope none of you mind! Now, on with the fic!_

* * *

**Summary: Griffin gets back after several months of disappearance. Pre-slash GriffinxDavid **

**5/100: Thankful**

Never before had he been so happy to hear the sound of someone Jumping. As quickly as he could he got up and ran inside the lair. The bright lights blinded him for a moment, for it had been nearly pitch black outside, but the sight in front of him was worth the pain, anger and loss of the past few months.

Rushing over towards the crouched person, David couldn't help but feel eternally grateful. In the few seconds time it took him to reach the brunette he thanked all the gods he knew and even some he didn't.

"You're alive," he managed to whisper, before he grabbed Griffin by his upper arms. A hiss escaped the slightly shorter male, but it did not prevent David from doing something he otherwise never would have- pulling Griffin in a tight hug.

"You're alive," he managed to get out again, still not believing it. It had been already more than three months since he had last seen the other Jumper. He had pretty much giving up hope on ever seeing him. For days, weeks, months he had searched. Going to every Jumping spot he knew and asking everyone the brunette had ever met and still lived (a saddening amount actually).

"You won't if ya don't let me go."

A relieved chuckle escaped David and he reluctantly let go. When he finally looked a bit better he saw in what shape Griffin actually was, and it worried him largely, but those were worries for later. Right now he had his best friend back. All the anger, the hurt, the loss and the desperation seemed to have dissolved by simply seeing Griffin alive again.

"Let's get you looked after," David said after a moment. He helped Griffin get onto the couch before getting his kit, some bandage, a bottle of asprin and a glass of water. Before the other male had looked slender, but now he was downright skinny with his ribs poking out, he noted as he removed the battered shirt before getting to work.

Griffin wasn't in the best of shapes, but he was back and that was all that mattered to David at this point. Later he would worry and question and hunt and kill, but not now. Definitely not now.


	6. Pensive

_Author's note: I'm not too very pleased with this piece to be honest... Might do another take on it once I'm finished with the list, however it'll have to do for now. Please forgive me?_

* * *

**Summary: David ponders over a world without any Jumpers.**

**6/100: Pensive**

_David's POV_

What would a world without Jumpers look like? And if there are no Jumpers, will there still be Paladins? I wondered as I stared out onto the street in front of me, but I barely saw anything.

What would life look like? What would I be doing right now instead? Would I be like any of those people? My vision focussed and I looked at the crowded street. Most people were going home from a day of work or getting some easy take-away food, just like I was waiting for right now.

My order was called and with my mind still somewhere else I picked it up. As I jumped back to the lair a few blocks from the restaurant I couldn't stop thinking. What would my life have been like, if there existed no Jumpers and if I had been born as a normal child? Would I like it? Because then I would never have seen all the spectacular things I've witnessed the last few years. Nor would I have been to the places I've visited or got to know the people I've met. Would perhaps my life have been better?

"What took you so long?" a murmured voice said and broke my line of thought. I glanced up to see Griffin lying stretched out onto the sofa and a smile appeared on my face.

No, it wouldn't have been better, because in it I probably would have never met Griffin.


	7. Cold

_Author's note: Another new fic! Inspired by the cold weather around here, brrrr... I hope you all like it :)_

* * *

**Summary: David tries to clear his mind after the Paladins have paid Millie a visit.**

**7/100: Cold**

"What are you doing here?"

I don't have to look up to know whose voice it is that spoke to me.

"They killed her because of me, Griffin, because of me!" At the words I quickly glance over my shoulder, throwing an angry look towards the brunette as if all of it was his fault. And somehow I believe it is. "I went over there just a few hours before they found her, killed in her own apartment! They must have followed me there. But why her? What had she done wrong besides ever having met me?"

At this point my voice rose slightly and I must nearly sound pleading. The look I receive from Griffin is one I cannot really decipher. It's like he feels bad for me, yet at the same time is he scolding me and blaming me, perhaps even wanting to comfort me. However, before I finish reading him he changes his expression and takes a small step forward.

"It's freezing here. Do you really want to freeze to death?"

I only roll my eyes at his words and stare in front of me once more. It isn't that cold here and somehow the snowy landscape gives me a false sense of security I can't seem to get anywhere else.

"How long have you already been sitting here?" I shrug, I don't know. "Come back to the lair with me, David." As I don't respond, the brunette stays silent for a while.

"Do you think Millie would have wanted you to do this?"

At the mention of her name I look up. Never before has he used her name, it has always been 'girlfriend' or 'Molly' or some other stupid variation of her name, but never her actual name.

"Don't be a fool by staying here David, it won't help anyone. Come back, please."

This too makes me look up in wonder. Griffin never pleads, least of all to me. Have I really done something so terrible that he is willing to give up on his pride and dislike of Millie? I glance backwards, trying to meet Griffin's blue eyes, but he's unwilling to meet my gaze. Slowly I stand up from my spot on the snowy bench and stop to stand next to the slightly shorter male. A shiver goes down my body as my blood finally pulses through my veins again and instantly I feel goose bumps appear on my arms and neck.

From the corner of his eye Griffin must have seen it, for the beginning of a smile tugs on the corners of his lips. I grab a hand that feels like solid fire.

"Let's go home," I mutter and I close my eyes as we Jump back to the warm lair. Perhaps Griffin is right and I will not achieve anything by moping around for her in a cold place. She surely wouldn't approve of it, I knew that much.

I pull the blanket closer around me, hoping to find some warmth again. It still hurts to know she's gone, but it will get better. I don't know how or when, but at least I have Griffin to stop me from doing more ridiculous things.


	8. Awake

_Author's note: Sorry for being so late! I got busier than I expected, but I promise I'll update another, longer one tomorrow to make it up to you all!_

* * *

**Summary: David can't seem to fall asleep.**

**8/100: Awake**

_David's POV_

It would take only a day, he had said to me. You don't need to go along, it's just a small job and it won't take long.

I glance towards the alarm clock and notice it has already been 42 hours and 21 minutes after he had said those words and had left.

As I stare at the dark ceiling above me, I once again berate myself for not going along, or even at least asking for a more specific place to look for him than 'somewhere along the east coast'.

I shut my eyes in hope sleep will wash over me, but I am wide awake. I blame the several cups of coffee though, not the fact that I might be worrying about him.

Minutes pass by when I suddenly hear the comforting sound of someone Jumping. I close my eyes and a small smile appears on my lips. When I hear a pair of quiet footsteps nearing, I pretend to be asleep. As a pair of arms encircle me seconds later I can't help but relax to his touch, knowing he is back and in one piece. It doesn't take long before I finally sink into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Rejected

_Author's note: As I had promised: another one! My birthday gift to you all! :D Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Summary: Griffin and Millie have a little talk about David.**

**9/100: Rejected.**

"What are you doing here?"

Griffin turned around to see Millie standing in the doorway of the small apartment. "I can ask you the same thing."

Millie stepped further into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "I want to talk to him. Where is he?"

"Not here." Griffin smirked slightly when he started to notice her growing annoyance.

"I can see that. Do you know where I can find him?" She clutched her purse tighter into her hand, her eyes never leaving his.

Griffin only shrugged. "If I would, do you think I'd be still standing here talking to you?"

"Fine, then I'll wait for him." She walked towards the sofa and sat down, her eyes fixed on the door.

A silence fell between the two and for some time neither seemed willing to break it.

"You do know he doesn't want you anymore, right?"

At the words Millie turned around to glare at Griffin. "Why would you think that? And besides, who are you to judge us?"

"I'm not saying this to help you, because I don't care for you _at all_, but I don't want him to be down about somehow hurting you."

"What?"

"He's practically living with me now. He is sure everything between you two is over. You hated him for being what he is," Griffin said accusingly.

Millie dropped her eyes for a moment, but then glared fiercely at Griffin again. "I was only caught by surprise! It was a little overwhelming. Everyone would be."

"I'm not."

"But you're..." She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence without hurting David in the process.

"I'm what?" Griffin took a step closer to the couch and Millie actually backed down into the cushions a little.

"Nevermind about that. I just wanted to come here and tell him I am okay with it all right now. Which reminds me, you still haven't answered why _you_ are here."

"He asked me to help move some of his stuff to our place, but he's later than planned."

Millie opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again. She could only stare.

"I warned you, Mindy."

"Millie," she whispered. For a moment she didn't move at all, then she stood up quickly from the couch and walked towards the front door. "So you two are..."

"Kinda."

Griffin watched her as she stood there, feeling lost. He silently hoped David wouldn't come in right this moment.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

Griffin shrugged.

"Is he happy?" In her eyes shone tears, but at least she had the decency not to cry in front of him.

"He seems to be happier than ever."

Millie only nodded once and opened the door. "Please take care of him, Griffin."

"I will," he answered in all honesty. "Don't worry, I will."

The door closed behind her. Almost instantly Griffin felt the familiar feeling of someone Jumping.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late," David said and walked over towards the blonde. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He offered up a small smile and pulled David closer for a kiss. They'd be just fine.


	10. Productive

_Author's note: I promise, next time will once more be a much larger piece! And yeey for being at 10 percent already!_

* * *

**Summary: Griffin does not know what he sees when the lair is suddenly cleaned. GriffinxDavid**

**10/100: Productive**

Griffin glanced around, unbelieving what he was seeing. They were living in this lair for a couple of weeks now, actually longer than he usually stayed at one place, and over time it had become cluttered. Dirty clothes had laid around the place, never having quite reached the washing basket or the washing machine, but now they had been collected and washed – even hanging to dry outside he noticed. Discarded boxes of take-away food had begun to pile on the various tables and other flat places, but were now gone.

The corner holding all the information on the Paladins and fellow Jumpers he had collected over the past years was cleared – for a moment he wondered where everything would be, but saw everything was neatly stashed away in folders with actual labels. Even the damned sheets of their bed were made.

The place was so unlike how it had been before he had left two days ago and to be honest it shocked him. It was not what he had grown accustomed to and everything he had was suddenly moved and cleared away.

The longer he was in the room, the more he started to appreciate the effort though. David clearly had put a lot of energy into this and perhaps it was better and cleaner than any of his previous lairs over the years.

Glancing sideways he saw the blonde standing against a doorframe, watching him as he had been looking around in shock. Griffin stepped closer towards David, a smile tugging on his lips.

"I never took you for a cleaning boy," Griffin said and all David could do was throw his head back and laugh heartedly.

"This was a one-time thing. Next time it's your turn."

"Who says there will be a next time?" Griffin murmured, as he stopped just a few inches in front of the slightly taller male. "How long do you think it will stay like this?" And with it he pulled David into a deep kiss, pulling him backwards towards the neatly made bed. If it were up to him he would ravish the place every day just to see that look of contentment on David's face.


	11. Relieved

_Author's note: As I had promised, a much larger piece than they usually are! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Summary: After a month of disappearance, Griffin finally returns. Now it's up to David to patch him up again, however the help is unwanted. GriffinxDavid**

**11/100: Relieved**

"Finish him," Griffin growled towards him, not looking back and then he was gone, along with the paladin in his grasp. David watched him for a second before he turned his attention back to his blonde attacker on the ground. Except he wasn't. David whipped his head around, just in time to see the blonde hit him on the head.

"David!" It was the last he heard before he blacked out.

When he woke up he was back in their lair. As he Jumped back to the alleyway there wasn't a trace of either men. David tried him on his cell, but no one picked up. Not that he had expected it - Griffin hardly turned the damn thing on.

David had gone to several places where the Brit could be, but he was never there. No one had seen him and no one knew where else he could be.

Four weeks had passed since that day. Four weeks were he had tried everything to find Griffin. Four weeks were he tried his best to get captured by the paladins, but they seemed to have disappeared along with Griffin.

"Why are you still here?"

David's eyes widened and he turned around quickly, not believing his ears. "Griffin!"

"One month I leave you alone and you've already forgotten all the rules!" Griffin took a step towards David and then stopped with a grimace. A gaping wound on his leg prevented him to go any further. Several other cuts and bruised showed where his clothes didn't cover his skin. David feared that what was still hidden from view.

"Fuck the rules. Where the hell have you been!" David said and could only stare as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Here and there," was Griffin's only answer. He let himself fall on the couch in the middle of their lair and put this foot carefully onto the small coffee table. He grunted and closed his eyes.

David turned towards the small bathroom and grabbed the often-used first-aid kit. Without another word he sank down on the ground next to Griffin and started to clean the wound before wrapping it tightly in bandages.

"What happened to you?" David muttered. Griffin only looked at him for a second and then glanced away. A silence fell. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Griffin asked, causing David to look up at him.

"I nearly got you killed! You got captured because of me!" Much to David's surprise, Griffin let out a bark of laughter.

"You think that's something to be sorry for? You never kill your targets, I should have known better than that. And when I saw that guy hit you I almost lost it. The man was probably dead before you hit the ground."

"But I don't get it, then why were you gone for so long?" David rose up from his spot on the floor and sat next to Griffin on the couch.

"I brought you back here and fixed you up. Then I got... careless." Griffin looked away at these words. David wanted to say something, but decided against it. If he didn't let Griffin talk right now, he might never hear all of it. It wasn't like the Brit at all to speak of his failures.

"I went back to the place to dispose of the body and all our traces, but they must have bugged one, or all, of the dead paladins. Six of them ambushed me-" David gasped unwillingly, causing Griffin to smirk for a second. "I managed to kill two of them and severely injure another three, but there was one hidden on a rooftop that I hadn't seen. He got lucky with his rod. They took me to some semi-headquarters - they were probably afraid to bring me to the actual one - and I had some friendly conversations with several of their men. They wanted some information pretty badly I guess, otherwise I'd have been six feet under by now."

"How did you get out?" David asked, unable to contain himself any longer.

"A combination of things. Bad guard, sudden electricity loss - I still don't know who did that, though I am grateful for it - and the will to escape the hellhole after getting all the info I needed." After the words Griffin closed his eyes again. David stood up and got some heavy painkillers and a glass of water. Griffin took them without another word.

"Let's get you to bed," David said and held out a hand.

"I can still walk, you know."

David only smiled, but didn't step away. Griffin groaned as he got up and took a small step.

"I can do this," Griffin hissed. He took another step and nearly fell to the ground as he put weight on his injured leg. David moved instantly and wrapped his arms around the other man. Griffin shot him an annoyed look, but didn't comment. Slowly they made their way across the room and into the small bedroom.

"Need some help?" David inquired and nodded towards the ripped and bloodied clothes Griffin still wore.

"No." Yet when he tried to pull his shirt over his head he couldn't manage it. A large gash on his chest started to bleed a little at the movement.

David sighed softly and walked over towards the other again, slowly pulling the fabric up.

"I don't want your help."

"I know, but you need it," David replied and helped him strip to his boxers. Griffin's body was covered in bruises, cuts and scars - old and new. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I managed just fine without you, _David._" He nearly spat the last word out. He glared at the blonde male who didn't back down the least.

"I'm just trying to help!"

"I never asked for it."

David threw his hands up in the air and turned around. Was this the same man he had been worried about for so many weeks? Was this the same person who had spoken of his failure just mere minutes ago? "Never mind, I'm out of here."

"David, wait."

David stopped walking and looked over his shoulder towards Griffin. The Brit didn't look at him and stayed silent for so long David started to wonder if he had imagined it.

"My shoulder is dislocated and needs to be put back." He didn't use 'please' or asked for help. He plainly stated what was wrong and it was up to David to decide what to do with the information. The blonde Jumper sighed and walked up to Griffin.

"This might hurt." Griffin only nodded at these words and bit down on his teeth. David grabbed his arm and shoulder and gave a pull until the bone was back in its place. A silence fell between the two and neither of them seemed to know how to break it.

"I'm off," David stated then and turned once more towards their living room. He didn't get far as Griffin grabbed his upper arm with his good hand. Before David had the chance to say anything he fell a pair of lips against his own. Too shocked to do anything he stayed still.

"Bloody hell, I never thought I would miss having you around, but this month was… I don't know, it felt weird not having your sorry ass around. Those paladins sure are a lot less interesting to annoy than you."

David laughed, only Griffin could make a compliment sound like that. "Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I won't let them take you again, even if it means I'll have to start killing."

"Good," Griffin murmured and pulled David closer for another kiss. He hissed when David put his hands on his body and hit some wounds.

"I guess I wasn't finished with you just yet." David went to grab the first-aid kit and continued patching Griffin up. It surely was a lot harder to do when Griffin decided every few minutes to attack his mouth and neck, however he wasn't one to complain. He got Griffin back and that was all he had wanted in the first place.


	12. Anxious

_Author's note: Just a small piece this time. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Summary: David leaves after a fight and comes back to find their lair empty.**

**12/100: Anxious**

"If you don't want me here, I will leave you alone," David shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He stood a few feet away from Griffin - only the leather couch separated them.

"I ain't stopping you!"

"Fine!" David turned around to grab some of his things and with one last glare he Jumped away. His mind had been so cluttered he didn't really know where he would end up. He ended up in front of his old apartment. Shocked by this fact he Jumped again, this time close to some run-down hotel somewhere in New York. This was going to be his home now for at least a few days, perhaps weeks; after all, it's Griffin we're talking about...

"Hello? Griffin? You here?" David looked around. He was sure it was the correct place, but it was completely empty. If he hadn't been completely sure of it, he would have said no one had ever lived here. No couches, no TV, no walls covered in information, not even the usual trash that always seemed to litter their lairs.

It was like no one had lived here. Ever.

"Griffin?" David asked again, but he knew he would not receive an answer. He walked around in the empty rooms, but nowhere was a little note or hidden clue as to where the Brit could have gone. From now on he would be on his own. He had blown it and now it was too late.

"How could you fucking do this to me!" David hit his fist against the wall and had to bite his tongue not to scream out loud. Would Griffin really have left him, even after all they had been through?

David swallowed painfully and Jumped out of the depressing place in search of Griffin, even though he knew that if the Brit didn't want to be found, he could search for years and not find a trace. But what other option did he have? Although he didn't want to admit it out loud, he wasn't as skilled as Griffin; neither did he know how to survive in this never-ending war. He needed Griffin, whether he liked to or not.


	13. Melancholy

_Author's note: Sorry sorry sorry! I had been meaning to update much earlier, but somehow I never got around to do so. Please forgive me? :)_

* * *

**Summary: David stops by Millie's apartment one last time.**

******13/100: Melancholy**

"You left me all alone on some airport," Millie said, her eyes never leaving David's, as he stood in her doorway.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be in a country where you don't speak the language and where you got ditched by your friend, only to have him barge in on you just a few hours later? Who ruins your place because he turns out to be some... Telepath?"

"Jumper," David muttered.

"Who cares!"

David fidgeted with the rim of his leather jacket, unable to look her in the eye anymore. "I do am sorry for leaving you there. But I had no choice-"

"No choice? You could have just come with me to protect me from those creeps-"

"I thought they wouldn't go after you," David tried, but she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Or you could have just zapped me home."

"You would have freaked out!"

Millie only stared pointedly at him. David rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just go, David."

"But I-"

"Goodbye." She shut the door behind her and finally let the tears fall she had been holding back the entire time. She thought she had been over it, over him, but seeing him like this again?

"Millie-" David began through the door, but she cut him off.

"Just go! Please!" She listened carefully but was only met with silence. Had he finally listened her or was he still standing there, waiting for her to open the door again and let him in? Yeah right, he didn't need the door to open, he could come in here any second, invited or not.

She grabbed the vase on the small table next to her and threw it across the room. The white porcelain fell in shards to the floor, along with the red tulips; her favorites.

She should have known better. He had ditched her when she was a young girl, he had ditched her now and he would do it again. If his newfound friend would ask him to, he would without a second thought. She couldn't bear to lose him again.

Millie put her hands in her face and cried softly. Why did she have to meet him again? Why couldn't he have stayed away from her? She would have been so much happier. Because, who was to say these strange men weren't going to search for her again? She shivered and stood up slowly to clear the vase and flowers away. If only she could forget about these last few weeks. She would do anything for it.


	14. Annoyed

_Author's note: Don't worry, I am still alive and I haven't abandoned this series yet! To make it up to you, two small pieces. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Summary: Slightly altered first meeting between David and Griffin.**

**14/100: Annoyed**

"Use your imagination. You think you are out there by yourself but that's not what it's about. Enemies surround you. Start acting like it."

An eyebrow was all the response David gave this strange person in front him. He had the strange thought he might have seen him sometime before, but when he could not think of any time he let the thought go. The male was several inches shorter than he himself was and a mop of messy brown hair and intense eyes completed the picture. Why this man was so annoyed was unknown to him.

"What enemies?" David asked in a low voice, eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

"Them," was the only response David got. The voice had an irritated edge to it.

With a frown David glanced backwards towards the place the brunette was glaring at and saw two men in grey robes quickly approaching them.

"There's a war going on and they're the bad guys." There was a slight shift in the air and before David knew it he saw the brown-haired man appear about twenty feet in front of him, ready to fight these two strange robed men. "You'd better start acting like it, _David_."


	15. Indescribable

_Author's note: And as promised, the second one! Expect to see more installments soon._

* * *

**Summary: David has a moment of weakness and Griffin is there to help him.**

**15/100: Indescribable**

Why hadn't the bastard shown up! He thought he had been having quite the right intel this time, however it proved once more to be false. How he longed for a hot shower to get rid of the blood and dirt though.

Griffin stopped dead in his tracks as he saw David sitting in the middle of the lair. His back was turned towards him.

"David?"

The said male didn't look up and didn't even seem to have heard him.

"David?" He tried again, stepping closer. Softly he laid his hand upon the blonde's shoulder, actually startling him. David looked up and much to his surprise Griffin saw tear streaks on this face.

"You okay?"

For a moment David didn't react, then he slowly shook his head.

Not really sure what to do, Griffin sank down on the floor next to David and put his arms around him. Every once in a while he felt the man sob and his shirt began to stick to his skin. Neither of them said a word, they didn't need to.

What seemed like hours later the two separated again. Griffin took his much-preferred hot shower and David washed his face before he got them some Chinese food. Neither spoke of it again pretending it had never happened.


End file.
